


An agreement

by shadowkatninjawarrior



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatninjawarrior/pseuds/shadowkatninjawarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emon engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquentmydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentmydear/gifts).



It had been a quiet evening, a fancy restaurant, a delicious meal and good company. Then again, in Simon's opinion Ethan was always good company. They had wandered through the darkened streets talking and laughing, neither one of them in any particular hurry. Eventually they had reached their hotel and gone out onto the balcony to admire the city lights.  
"It's beautiful out here." Simon mused.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Ethan retorted.  
Simon just smirked at the cheesy line. He looked back out at the skyline, enjoying the serenity of it. After a few moments he felt a nudge on his elbow, and turned to see Ethan holding something out to him, face serious for once. "Simon Minter, would you do me the honour?" Simon looked down to discover that the thing being proffered to him was a ring. Small and silver, it sparkled quietly in the evening light. Simon's face split into a wide smile as he gently pried it from Ethan's nervous fingers and slipped it onto his ring finger. Now Ethan's smiling too and they just hold hands for a moment, gazing at each other. It's an agreement, a promise and though neither says a word, they both know they are in this for the long haul. Ethan pulled him into a long embrace, drinking in each other's presence and enjoying the moment. Eventually they pulled away and, hand in hand, turned back to the view.  
"The guys are gonna freak." Simon chuckled.  
"Oh yeah." Ethan said with enthusiasm. "I can't wait to see their faces!"  
"And the shippers! They're going to go insane!"  
"Yes they are. Regretting your decision?"  
"No. Never."

**Author's Note:**

> possibility of more chapters but IDK


End file.
